


The Achievement Hunters: How to Kill the Ender Dragon

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fantasy AU, Frienderman, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Ryan is a lunatic, There are feels of all kinds beware, Vavman is to blame for this, some of the time at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately Titled:<br/>How a <strike>Retired</strike> Knight, a <strike>Pacifistic</strike> Architect/Blacksmith/Axe-man, a <strike>Stupid</strike> Feral Archer, a <strike>Sexy</strike> Master Assassin, an <strike>Angry but</strike> Ordinary Boy, and a Powerful <strike>Creepy-Ass</strike> Mage saved the Kingdom and the World from the Ender Dragon <strike>with help from a Cursed Financier, and the host of the Ender Dragon</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Achievement Hunters: How to Kill the Ender Dragon

“Geoff! Geoff!” a blonde woman with tattoos on her arms and a septum piercing calls out as she walks along the forest path, hand in hand with a little eight year old girl who trots at her side. “Daddy? Where are you?” The girl calls out too, looking from side to side. Up ahead, towards the end of the trail, they heard the thwacking of wood impacting wood and shouts.

“Sounds like Daddy's having fun beating the shit out of Caleb again…” The woman stage-whispers to the child who giggles, “Is Caleb gonna end up with those big bruises all over him again Mommy?” The woman smiles and picks up her daughter, “Most likely sweetie…”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“By the Nether, my grandmother could fight better than you, Caleb! And she’s dead!” A man clad in worn looking green and bronze armor shouts as he spars with a younger man dressed in newer looking white and grey armor, both armed with wooden practice swords. The white clad one trips over a root and falls down, panting heavily as he gasps, “I give! I give Geoff!” The man in green armor laughs, removing his bronze helmet with a black rooster painted onto either side of it, to reveal a sweaty, fair skinned and dark haired, obviously scruffy face, with a good natured smile and a pair of sleepy looking bright blue eyes. “You giving up that fast Caleb? You’re weak as dicks, kiddo!”

The white clad man removed his own white helmet with a red cross on the forehead of the helm, revealing sweat-darkened hair, fight-flushed skin, and a pair of greenish eyes that crinkled at the corners as he laughed “Maybe compared to you, old man!” He half-heartedly dodged the playful cuff that Geoff sent at the back of his head, as the woman with her child walked into the clearing. “Hello sweetie…” The woman said with a smile as the girl chirped “Hi Daddy!”

“Griffon! Millie! How are my lovely ladies this afternoon?” Geoff smiled widely kissing his wife’s cheek and scooping his daughter into a careful embrace, mindful of his armor. “We just came to let you know that Jack is in town.” Griffon told him, taking their daughter back from him and setting her on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the leaf-littered grass, she scampered over to Caleb and started chatting with him about Geoff’s “training”. “Jack? Really!? That’s awesome as dicks!” Geoff cheered, fist pumping the air briefly before starting down the forest path, unlatching his gauntlets as he went, Caleb, Griffon and Millie following close behind…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geoff and Jack had met each other when Geoff started his service as a member of King Burnie’s personal guard in Achievement City ( _more specifically the newly tattooed 18 year old recruit, Geoffrey Fink, had helped a 12 year old blacksmith’s apprentice, Jack Shannon Pattillo, defend the city’s smithy by kicking some would-be bandits’ asses_ ) and they had been good friends ever since. They mostly kept in touch over the years via letters after Geoff had retired to Austin so having Jack visit was a rare treat.

“Jack! Great to see you again!” Geoff cried out, grinning at the man clad in green, white, and red waiting for him at his house. Jack turned away from his careful examining of the fountain in the town’s square, towards Geoff, and grinned back at him. Jack was a tall ginger man with a reddish beard that almost reached his collarbone, cheery brown eyes, and thick red framed glasses that were partially hidden by a simple silvery-black and dark blue helm. As always when he traveled, he had his usual huge pack that Geoff knew held most of his blacksmith and carpentry tools as well as other necessities, on his back. Hanging from a loop at his hip was a massive axe that Jack had forged himself and yet rarely used on anything other than trees.

“Hey, Geoff.” Jack and Geoff embraced briefly as Caleb, Griffon and Millie came over. “Hello Mr. Pattillo!” Millie smiled up at Jack. He smiled back & dug into his pants pocket before pulling out a small green painted wooden figurine “Hello again Millie. I made you another soldier to add to Princess Peach’s army. This one is Luigi. He’s Mario’s younger brother.” Millie nodded happily nodded as she took it from him, grabbed Caleb’s hand, and ran into the house.

“Nice to see you again, Jack!” Caleb called out, waving, as he was pulled after the little girl to where she had a miniature castle with dolls and figurines of varying sizes and types scattered around it. Griffon kissed Jack’s cheek as she passed saying, “Wonderful to see you again Jack.” Geoff raised an eyebrow at Jack before asking “So what brings you here Jack? Passing through?” Jack shook his head before starting to explain, “Burnie sent me. He wants you to-.” Geoff’s expression darkened as he interrupted “No. I don’t care what he wants me to do. I am retired Jack. I…”

Geoff stopped and glanced to the side, Jack following his gaze, to where Caleb was pretending to be a giant that was terrorizing Millie’s castle and Griffon was helping Millie move her dolls around “defending” it from him. Geoff’s next words were soft, as he kept an eye on his family, “I have a family to care for and a foolish, rash young Church guard to train…” Jack sighed before saying “If you don’t come back to Achievement City with me within the next 3 days, you won’t have a family to come back to or a junior guard to train.”

Geoff shot Jack a glare and started to argue, but Jack held up a hand and said “Haven’t you noticed the number of creatures has been increasing? Haven’t you seen the herds of Spiders and Creepers during the day and the swarms of Zombies and Skeletons at night? Haven’t you heard the rumors that fucking _**Endermen**_ have been spotted in entire _**Mobs**_ recently for the first time in decades?” Geoff reluctantly nodded as Jack continued, his voice stern, “Burnie wants to speak with you about the reason for the increase in the mobs.”

Geoff was silent as he weighted the pros and cons of the situation before sighing. “Let me tell Griffon where I’m going and give me a bit of time to pack.” Jack nodded and jerked his thumb “I’ll be waiting at Caiti’s so, once you’re ready…” Geoff snorted. It was well known that Caiti, who owned the Down Under bar, had an enormous crush on Jack, and though he liked her, Jack just didn’t feel the same. Of course this didn’t stop her from offering him some place to stay when he visited Austin.

“I’ll be out soon…Shannon…” Geoff tossed over his shoulder as he went inside. Distantly he heard Jack shout back “Just hurry your ass up, Fink!” Geoff chuckled briefly at the decades old joke, but sobered up as he entered the main room where his family was playing.

“Is something wrong Daddy?” Millie asked. He sighed, crouching down and hugging her as tightly as he dared, before replying “Daddy’s gotta go to Achievement City sweetie.” He glanced at Griffon’s stoic expression and added “The king wishes to see me about our monster problem.” Griffon gave a slow nod as Caleb said, turning away, “I’ll go too! Let me just-!”

Geoff pointed up at him and said “You are gonna stay here and help the Guards here in Austin protect the city.” When Caleb started to protest, Geoff cut him off, bluntly saying, “The number of monsters that try attacking the city is growing daily. I need you to help protect the city in my place, got it?” Caleb nodded reluctantly.

“How long will you be gone, Daddy?” Millie asked curiously. Geoff shrugged “I’m not sure sweetie…It’s a three day journey from here to the capital and I’m not sure where the king wants me to go from there.” Millie looked sad as she hugged him "You'll be safe right?"

Geoff smiled softly at her even though he knew that it was very likely that he could die at any point of Burnie's quest.

"Yeah, I will be." He lied "I will be..."


End file.
